John (Sunset Overdrive)
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B – One-Handed Dragon John takes out the One-Handed Dragon and fires a shot from it. This attack launches fire rapidly as it’s set the opponent on fire in the hit, causing rapid damage, before exploding into a dragon firework. This attack can also spend onto other opponents if they touch the burning opponent. Side B – Acid Sprinkler John placed the Acid Sprinkle, a modified Fizzie water bug toy filled with corrosive acid. The Fizzie Bug will spin around in place to splash acid onto the ground, which stuck around the stage. If the opponents touch the acid, that starts taking damage until they leave the acid. The trap last until the Fizzie Bug run out of acid, which causes it’s to explode. You can only deploy two Fizzie Bugs at as time and use this move again will last the Fizzie Bug to disappear. Up B – Fling Board Trap John whips out the Fling Board Trap as it automatically triggers and launches him upward. Once step into the trap, it’s flying you upward for easy recovery time. Afterward, the trap land down onto the stage, where it’s can be reused again for a few seconds or until someone destroyed it. There’s can only be one trap display, but it’s can be reused much time since the traps have a small trap time. Down B – Dive Bomb + Seismic Slash Amp John If leap upwards then slams himself back down to the ground before bringing his crowbar down smashing the ground. This move deals good damage with strong knockback on either side of him. if used in the air, a lightning bolt symbols will fly into you while you make contact with the ground, performing Seismic Slash Amp. This move sends out a fast-moving blast of blue energy along the platform in the direction you’re facing. Final Smash – Kitty Cannon John takes out the TnTeddy and the Cutie Kitty as he merges them together to create: The Kitty Cannon. Once finishes, Boo Boo appears, as he’s launch Cutie Kitty onto the stage. Afterward, Boo Boo will dash at high speeds to the Cutie Kitty and once he gets it, Boo Boo unleash a huge blast radius attack of barks. Any opponents in Boo Boo’s range will suffer big damage and knockback range. All of these events happen while you’re invulnerable at this time until Boo Boo leaves the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Sunset Overdrive Category:Mircosoft Category:Insomniac Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Gunholders Category:Punk Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate